


By The Way, Can You Survive The Waiting on Thanksgiving?

by ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut



Series: DanPlan next generation [2]
Category: DanPlan
Genre: M/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut/pseuds/ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut
Summary: Waiting for everyone to get over for Thanksgiving can be a challenge of it's self, but there's not a challenge Siriah can't do.
Relationships: Jay Ko/Stephen Ng
Series: DanPlan next generation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556401
Kudos: 10





	By The Way, Can You Survive The Waiting on Thanksgiving?

Welcome back, today we’ll be playing… 

Can you survive The Waiting on Thanksgiving?  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Siriah places down the final plate on the table as the table is surrounded by eight chairs all ready for the guests.

“Siriah is everything ready?” Dan asks from the living room.

“Yes Dad, everything is ready,” she replies as she lines up to plates to the chairs.

Then the door gets a knock causing Siriah to smile really big.

“I’ll get it,” Siriah says before running towards the door.

Before opening the door she smoothes down her green hair, pulls down her skirt, and breathes. When she opens the door, she sees Jay and Johnny.

“Hey Uncle Jay,” Siriah says moving to let them in.

They walk in Johnny walking past Siriah without looking at her.

“Johnny say hi to Siriah,” Jay says putting his hand on his hip. “Hey Kid, how are you?”

“I’m good,” she says before looking behind them. “Where’s Uncle Stephen and Ted?”

“Stephen is picking Ted up from singing lessons,” Jay says taking off his jacket. “He said to go on ahead without him, and he and Ted should be here soon.”

“Okay, do you know when Uncle Hosuh and Sherman is getting here?” Siriah asks grabbing his jacket to hang on the coat hook.

“Nope, hopeful it wouldn’t be too long,” Jay says taking off his shoes and placing them down before walking in. “where’s your dad, Siriah?”

“Living Room,” she says before walking back into the kitchen to find Johnny sitting at the table in his spot. “Hey Johnny.”

“Hey,” he says looking at the table.

“So…” she says a little nervous. “How have you been?”

“Fine,” he says.

“Anything fun happening?” she asks.

“No.” 

They just sat there in awkward silence, before a knock on the door happened.

“I’ll get it,” Siriah says before running to the door once again.

The time when she opens the door she’s given warm smiles as it’s Hosuh and Sherman on the other side of the door.

“Uncle Hosuh, Sherman,” Siriah says happily with a wide smile as they smile back.

“Hey Siriah,” Hosuh says after he and Sherman walks in.

Sherman looks around for a bit, before he looks back at Siriah. “Where’s Ted?”

“Being picked up from singing lessons by Uncle Stephen,” Siriah explains smiling at Sherman.

Sherman continues to smile as he walks into the kitchen.

“If you’re looking for Dad, he’s in the living room,” Siriah says to Hosuh as he puts his jacket on a coat hook and takes his shoes off.

“Thanks Siriah,” Hosuh says before ruffling her hair, then walking to the living room.

Siriah sighs and walks back to the kitchen. Of course, only to see Sherman and Johnny kissing.

“Dudes, PTA out of here, would you please,” Siriah says in disgust.

Johnny and Sherman pull away from each other. Johnny blushing, while Sherman laughs.

Afterwards, they sat there in silence.

Sooner or later a knock happened at the door.

This time, she didn’t say she was going to get it she shot up and ran towards the door. She opened the door to see Stephen and Ted.

“Uncle Stephen, Ted,” Siriah says while smiling in relief.

“Sorry we’re late,” Stephen says as he and Ted walk in.

“It’s fine, Hey Ted,” Siriah says.

“Hey Siri,” Ted says taking off her shoes and jacket and hand them to her dad.

Jay walks over and hangs up Stephen’s and Ted’s jackets up and kisses Stephen. “Let’s get Thanksgiving started.”

“Finally,” Siriah says in excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving everyone


End file.
